


First snow

by Beautyinflight



Series: A winter holiday. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain Ship It, mlb secret santa 2020, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyinflight/pseuds/Beautyinflight
Summary: A surprise visit at the bakery leads to Adrien tagging along to a Dupain-Cheng family day trip. Winter fluff.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: A winter holiday. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012056
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	First snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thatmediakid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thatmediakid).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve known each other for 2 years but when they’re alone they’re 14 all over again...

Marinette was spinning her way to the kitchen, humming to herself and tying her hair back into her signature pigtails. She passed Adrien as she went to get her apron from its place on the wall but it wasn’t there. She must have left it in th- wait, ADRIEN?

Adrien is here. Adrien Agreste is in her kitchen. The love of her life. Most beautiful face in Paris. The teen model that’s plastered on every billboard (and all over Marinette’s bedroom) was currently smiling at her in  _ her _ kitchen wearing  _ her  _ apron on a late Sunday morning.

He reached for the timer that was still beeping in her hand as she stared at him. She threw it into the air with a shriek when she felt his hand brush against hers. He was real. He was really here.

“Yes?” He replied uncertainly.

_ Which part had she said out loud?  _ She stood frozen, gaping at him with wide eyes, unable to find a greeting in her scrambled brain.

He chuckled to himself. “Sorry it’s weird that I’m here right? I had a photoshoot in the park and it finished earlier than expected; I thought it would be alright to come talk to you.” As he spoke his hand reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

“B-but, kitchen? Why, are you-my? A-and you’re  _ wearon _ my  _ apring _ ??” She felt herself cringe as she said it. Only Marinette could muddle up the words  _ wearing _ and  _ apron.  _

“Oh this one’s yours? My bad. Isn’t it too big? Never mind, I can get these out for you, you just sit down.” Adrien chuckled at the mix up but said nothing of it. Smoothing over it as he was used to Marinette’s illiterate speech habits.

“Mhm.” Marinette sank into the nearest chair without looking. She almost fell off the side but with some less than graceful flapping she kept her balance. She still wasn’t convinced this was really happening.

“Smells good. What is it, passion fruit?”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “Wait!” Just as she remembered what was in the oven he slid out the tray.

“Huh? Just one?”

This was going to be hard to explain. ‘Oh, hi Adrien, I’ve been in love with you since the day we met and ever since I found out passion fruit was your favourite I’ve made a single macaron every week in hope that I would be able to give it to you and spark our journey to getting married, having three kids and a hamster named-’

“Errrrr... I didn’t know you were coming so I only made one for myself?” Of course that was absolutely absurd. Even when eating alone nobody ever made just one macaron - the exception being Marinette. 

“Well, that’s a shame. I was kind of hoping there would be some for me to try, it looks so good!”

“I’m yours- I mean it’s yours; it's for you. Not that I made it  _ for you _ . I don’t just make passion fruit desserts every couple of days in the hope a situation like this arises. Hahaha...” As she rambled on he found a plate to put the macaron on and put it in-front of her. “No, really, you can have it.” She slid the plate back towards him.

“You’re so funny Marinette.” He took the macaron and the plate and smiled at her. “Thank you.” He pulled a seat up next to hers and sat down beside her.

_ Was it hot in here? Or was it just her? _ It was probably the latter. Her joggers, tank top and cardigan (that she’d made herself) were cozy and perfect for a lazy Sunday but don’t tend to cause sudden rushes of heat.

She suddenly became aware of the state she left her hair in. Half of it tied up in her usual style, the other half.. She’d gotten distracted by the fact that her crush was in her kitchen mid-process. In a moment of panic she tried to take the hair band out as subtly as possible, running her fingers through her hair hoping he wouldn’t notice. It was a less obvious and much faster solution to the fashion disaster she was moments before.

She screamed internally as he stubbornly refused to look away. He probably thought she was mad. Marinette began to tap her fingers on the counter before tucking her hands into her lap. She looked over at Adrien who was still watching her with a smile and she blushed.

“So, um what did you want to talk to me about?”

“I..” He sighed as he thought over his next words. “I wondered if you wanted to do something together?”

_ Ba-dum _ . Her heart pounded in her chest and she took a moment to remember how to speak. 

“D-do something together, like, just us?”  _ Like, a date?  _ She added silently.

“Just us.”

She licked her lips as she tried to hide the grin creeping onto her face. Withholding the urge to squeal in celebration, she let out a slow heated breath.

“Ok.” She said softly. Her eyes flickered over to check if he heard her; their eyes met. His eyes were beaming at her, his fidgeting lips a sign he too was keeping a smile hidden there. He laughed and she couldn’t help but laugh too. It was so.. simple? They let out sighs of relief as they both released their grins. 

  
  


“Well.. Are you free now?”

“Now!?” She played with the hairband in her hand looking down at her outfit that was much closer to pyjamas than anything else and the state her hair was in, but Adrien had seen much worse. Last night she was catching up on the work she had been trying to do when an akuma hit. Luckily she was able to sleep in since it was a Sunday so she didn’t look  _ too  _ bad. If they were going out she’d better put her hair up after all. “I’m not really dressed for- hey!“

Adrien stole the hairband from her hand and put it around his wrist. “You should leave it down. Your hair is so beautiful. And we don’t need to go anywhere.” He stood up and held out his hand. “How about a dance?”

_ What was he like?  _ She thought fondly. “There isn’t any music.” Taking his hand nonetheless.

“Who needs music?” He pulled her closer, slipping his hand around her waist and guiding her steps as he spun her around. Their eyes locked and they made their own rhythm as they stepped and swayed. Marinette’s hands found their place around his neck and the world fell away. Nothing but wide smiles and soft sighs. Everything else forgotten.

_ Little did they know, their hearts played the same song... _

-\\\\-

“Adrien, sweetie, did you find an apron?”

“Mum!” Marinette yelped, standing on Adrien’s foot. She lost her balance and a string of apologies flooded out her mouth as she stumbled and flailed. He caught her, red faced in a low dip, her arms around his neck, his hand firmly around her waist. 

“It's alright.” Adrien’s eyes were fixed on her, his voice soft and comforting as he pulled her up. Both of their faces blushed deeply as they remembered the intruder, suddenly moving apart as they realised how close they’d been standing.

“Mum, what are you doing here?” Marinette questioned.

“Looking for Adrien, dear. He offered Tom a hand downstairs while he was waiting for you but I guess he found you first.”

“I can’t believe I forgot.” Adrien scratched his neck guiltily. He sneaked a side glance to the suddenly tense Marinette. He could practically hear her anxious ramblings through her thoughts. “Guess I didn’t expect you to be on time.” He added quietly, reaching out to nudge Marinette with a laugh. It tugged her back to reality and she smiled.

He turned his attention back to Sabine, clearing his throat and composing himself. “I am so sorry Mme Cheng I would still like to help, phah-(Marinette!)p-perhaps I could eat this and then I will be right down.” Marinette had decided to take her revenge mid sentence and Adrien couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling out.

Sabine watched as the kids devolved to a play fight with a reminiscent smile. Marinette started ruffling up his hair and there seemed to be tickling and someone found the bag of flour Marinette left on the side, but most importantly, they shared wide smiles and honest laughter.

“Take your time.” She wasn’t sure they heard her, or even noticed as she left the room. She would be making them clean it up anyway, so,  _ best to leave them to it. _

-\\\\-

“You sure you don’t want any? I’m happy to share.” Adrien was leant on the counter towards Marinette, hair a mess, a face full of flour, macaron in hand.

Marinette leant forward in her seat, her face resting in her hand. She nodded absentmindedly. Only he could make a face full of flour look so intentional, it really brought out his eyes.

“I’m sure.” She whispered, brushing a loose hair out of his eyes. She sighed, bowing her head down into crossed arms, hoping to disguise her blushing cheeks.

“Cool. Passion fruit is my favourite.”

“I know.” She didn’t even bother trying to find an excuse.

“Wait, you’re not trying to poison me are you?”

“Just eat it already!”


End file.
